Un moment de répit
by CrazyDirectioner
Summary: Elena est de plus en plus troublée par Damon , mais n'accepte pas ses sentiments . Damon n'en peut plus et décide de s'en aller . Stefan aidera alors Elena à le retrouvé . Leur histoire ne peut déjà se finir alors qu'elle n'a même pas commencée . Rating M/MA . Un mini micro bout de Klefan tout fluffy .


Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Vampire Diaries appartiennent à Lisa Jane Smith. L'histoire, par contre, est à moi. Je ne reçois aucun montant pour cet écrit.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est un cadeau à ma meilleure amie (alias Maman ours). Vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire le one shot avec la musique de fond, c'est juste un délire de ma part. Chaque chanson est choisie avec soins (enfin, la majorité) et selon mes références musicales. J'accepte toutes les critiques (positives et négatives), ça m'aide à améliorer la qualité de mes écrits. Cette histoire contient des passages à caractère sexuel détaillés mettant en scène deux personnages fictifs. Je ne suis pastenue pour responsable si vous êtes choqué par mes écrits. Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Musique de fond : Want U back - Cher Lloyd (US Version)_

«Fais un effort Elena ! Si on compte sur toi pour nous protéger, on va pouvoir aller faire coucou à Tonton Zack !»

La dite Elena lui envoya un coup de pied en plein visage, faisant reculé le brun.

« Tu vois ? Ce n'était pas si difficile. Mais la prochaine fois évite de me frapper au visage.  
- Oh ! Pauvre chou ! Tu veux ta maman pour te faire un bisou magique ?  
- Non merci. Elle est sous terre depuis trop longtemps. Mais de toi, je veux bien.  
- Continue de rêver Damon ! »

Voilà maintenant deux heures qu'ils s'entraînaient et Elena était à bout de force. Un soupire franchit ses fines lèvres roses. Damon la fixait intensément, une lueur étrange au fond des yeux. Il s'approcha à pas de loup et posa une main délicate sur sa joue. La belle brune tressaillit et plongea dans le regard cristallin du vampire. On aurait dit que le temps s'était arrêté. Ils se regardaient, se jaugeaient, se détaillaient. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Les mots peinant à franchir les lèvres d'Elena brisèrent cet instant.

« Damon... »

Ce fut comme une douche froide. Reprenant rapidement ses esprits, il retira sa main et partit s'asseoir sur l'une des caisses qui constituaient l'unique mobilier de la pièce. Elle le rejoignit, évitant son regard. Le silence s'insinua entre eux, glacial. Ils restèrent ainsi, l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs mains se frôlant, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie du portable d'Elena ne s'élève dans la pièce. Sa propriétaire se leva rapidement et le prit. Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Le nom affiché était celui de Caroline. Elena décrocha à contre cœur. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas la blonde, c'est juste que celle-ci avait le don d'intervenir quand il ne le fallait pas.

« Oui Caroline ?

- Avec...Damon.

- On s'entraîne.

- Au Mystic Grill ?

- Je ne sais pas si -...

- D'accord Caroline...On viendra.

- à toute à l'heure. »

Elle se retourna et rencontra le regard interrogateur de Damon. Il avait préféré ne pas se servir de ses dons, laissant le choix à Elena de l'informer ou non.

« Il y a une soirée au Mystic Grill et Caroline veux qu'on y aille.  
- Super ! , ironisa l'aîné des Salvatore, Mais ce sera sans moi !  
- Arrête Damon. Pour une fois que tu as l'occasion de passer pour autre chose qu'un salaud …  
- Pour ça je crois que c'est trop tard. »

Elena lui lança un regard des plus menaçant.

« D'accord...j'irai. »

**Ellipse de trois heures**

_Musique de fond : Save You tonight – One Direction_

L'effervescence régnait au Mystic Grill en cette fraîche soirée d'été. Voilà seulement une heure et demie qu'il y était et déjà Damon n'en pouvait plus. Les regards, désapprobateurs pour l'un et meurtriers pour l'autre, de Matt et Bonnie, la vision d'horreur de Caroline et Tyler se bécotant comme au premier jour, Alaric et Meredith tentant vainement de lui faire la conversation, passent encore. Mais du Stelena sur la piste, dansant un slow langoureux, tout ça en live. Très peu pour lui. Il était sorti en trombe du Grill, sous le regard interrogateur d'Elena. La sensation douce et fraîche de la brise nocturne sur peau d'albâtre lui fit un bien fou et il entreprit une petite promenade dans les rues quasi désertes de Mystic Falls. À mesure qu'il avançait, la musique se faisait plus lointaine, le libérant ainsi de son mal de crâne. Il s'arrêta près d'un banc et s'y assit. Le calme, la fraîcheur, la solitude, l'alcool parcourant ses veines. Damon se laissa peu à peu allé et commença à somnoler. Mais son répit fût de courte durée. En effet, des pas précipités se rapprochaient de lui. La personne s'arrêta devant lui et le souffle du vent souleva légèrement ses cheveux bruns. Ce parfum aux tons floraux avec une légère touche vanillée, Damon l'aurai reconnu entre mille. Il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra les onyx d'Elena. La jeune fille se tenait en face de lui, vêtue d'une simple tunique bleue marine à manche courte muni d'un décolleté qui laissait très légèrement entre voir sa magnifique poitrine et d'un jean slim noir charbon qui moulait parfaitement ses jambes et son postérieur, pour le plus grand bonheur de Damon. Elle s'assit au côté du brun, prenant garde à ne pas trop se collée à lui. Il lui faisait de l'effet...beaucoup d'effet et elle devait maintenant admettre qu'elle l'aimait bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Toujours ce même silence, gêné cette fois ci. Ils ne savaient que dire. Damon brisa la glace en envoyant une réplique comme il savait si bien le faire.

« Tu danse plus avec le serial killer des petits lapins, défenseur des poches de sang sur pattes ?  
- Arrête ça tout de suite.  
- Un peu d'humour Elena ! Tu as passée beaucoup trop de temps avec mon petit frère. Il te rend aussi barbante que lui.  
- Damon...stop …  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'es plus heureuse avec Monsieur Parfait ?  
- Damon !

- ….  
- Désolé …  
- Pas grave...  
- Elena ... »

Il lui prit la main, elle se retourna et leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un temps qui leur paru infini. Ils étaient seuls au monde l'espace d'un instant. Ce genre de moments qui semaient le doute dans l'esprit de la brune. Une fois de plus, elle rompit cet instant magique. Une colère sans nom s'éleva en Damon et il lâcha sa main.

…J'en ai marre Elena…  
- De quoi tu parles ?  
- Marre de toi…

Sur ces paroles, il se leva et abandonna la brune, si chère à son cœur, sur le banc. Il avait besoin de partir loin. Loin de tous ses problèmes, les conflits, les autres, son frère …Mais surtout de la source de son mal être : Elena.  
Il s'était mis à courir sans s'en apercevoir jusqu'à chez lui. Il entra et monta en 4e vitesse au deuxième étage. Il prit un sac et y fourra quelques affaires, ses papiers, des livres et une espèce de journal. Il ressortit aussi vite qu'il était entré, monta dans sa voiture et démarra à toute vitesse, roulant dans la nuit noire sur une route vide à cette heure-là. De son côté, Elena n'avait pas bougée d'un centimètre. Les paroles de Damon tournant inlassablement dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas avoir dit une telle chose. Les larmes roulèrent doucement sur ses joues fraiches mais elle les sécha d'un rapide revers de main. La brunette se leva et couru à travers les rues bientôt endormies, le visage baigné de larmes.

**Lendemain matin - 9:00**

_Musique de fond : Hangover - Taio Cruz ft Flo Rida_

Dans une chambre de motel crasseuse, un brin s'éveilla avec un insoutenable mal de crâne, nauséeux, à moitié nu et entouré de deux blondes. Il tourna la tête vers l'une d'elle et poussa un soupire. Il la repoussa, fit de même avec l'autre, puis se leva. Il attrapa son jean par terre, l'enfila, s'avança vers la table de chevet où reposait son portable. Ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. En effet, l'appareil avait l'écran fissuré, et la structure partait en morceaux. Le brun ne s'en soucia pas plus et l'alluma. 43 appels manqués, 21 messages sur son répondeur, 37 sms. Une grande partie venait d'Elena, et le reste de Stefan, Alaric et Meredith.

Sérieux … Elena…

Son regard se porta sur le sol jonché de bouteilles d'alcool vides, puis sur la table recouverte d'une poudre blanchâtre dont il ne souhaitait pas se rappeler le nom et finalement revînt sur l'appareil entre ses mains. Le bruit des draps glissant sur le corps de l'une des deux blondes le tira de l'examen de son semblant de portable. La voix rocailleuse, aux intonations nunuche, d'une des deux blondes s'éleva dans la pièce.

Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Dami Chéri ? C'est qui cette Elena ?  
- Rien du tout. Et depuis quand on écoute les conversations des gens ?  
- Conversation ? Quelle conversation ?  
- Laisse tomber …Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?  
- Tracy, mon chou. Et ma copine là, c'est Amber.  
- Et bien, toi et ta copine Ashley …  
- Amber.  
- Euh ouai. Peu importe. Virez de suite de mon pieu avant que je le fasse moi-même.  
- Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? Tu fais le fier mais hier soir t'étais qu'un putain d'impuissant de mes deux !  
- De quoi tu parles encore ?  
- Ouai ! Ne fait pas celui qui ne sait pas ! Hier soir t'as raté l'occaz' de te faire le meilleur coup de ta vie ! T'as commencé à parler de ton frère et d'une certaine Elena en te bourrant la gueule. Surement une pute comme une autre qui s'est foutue de toi, pauvre con !  
- Tu te prends pour qui pour parler d'Elena de cette façon ? De vous deux, c'est toi la pute !

Damon attrapa sa chemise, la mit rapidement, attrapa ses affaires trainant, les fourrant dans son sac de voyage. Il prit son portable, ses clés, son sac et le voilà sortit de la chambre à vitesse vampirique non sans lancer un Va te faire foutre par qui tu veux mais fous moi la paix.  
À travers la porte, un flot d'injures plus horribles les unes que les autres lui parvinrent. Il ouvrit la portière de sa voiture, s'y engouffra et démarra en trombes. Il avait encore du chemin avant d'arriver à destination.

Pendant ce temps chez les Gilbert, une ambiance des plus pesantes régnait. Elena n'avait pas fermée l'œil de la nuit, trop préoccupée par Damon. Jeremy ne s'était pas encore levé et ne comptait pas le faire de sitôt et Alaric avait passé la nuit chez Meredith. La brune avait la tête baissée au-dessus d'une tasse de café noir. Celui-ci était froid depuis bien longtemps. Elle laissa échapper soupire et prit son portable, tentant une fois de plus de contacter Damon. Elle sélectionna le contact dans son répertoire, appuya sur la touche d'appel puis porta l'appareil à son oreille. Une, deux, trois tonalités. Au son de la quatrième, Elena commençât à se désespérée. Finalement, on décrocha à l'autre bout.

Je vais finir par porter plainte pour harcèlement, Elena.  
-Où est-ce que tu es ? Tu m'as foutue une putain de trouille ! Ne me refais jamais ça ! Merde ! Damon tu fais chier à disparaître comme ça !  
-Oula ! Tu as beaucoup trop trainée avec moi. Tu deviens vulgaire ! Mais c'est vraiment ironique dans un sens …toi qui passe ton temps à me reproché mon langage…  
-Trêve de plaisanteries douteuses Damon. Où es-tu ? Que fais-tu ? Avec qui es-tu?  
-Dit moi, on est mariés ?  
-Euh…non. Mais po-  
-Tu me menace d'une quelconque façon ?  
-Non. Mais je ne comprends pa-  
-Donc je ne te dois rien ?  
-Tu ne me dois rien, c'est vrai…  
-Voilà ! Donc laisse-moi mener ma vie comme je l'entends. Retourne voir mon petit frère. Il n'attend que ça ! Et puis vous m'avez fournis la preuve hier soir que c'était reparti comme avant donc … oublie-moi Elena.  
-Damon je ne ve-  
-Juste … tais-toi Elena. C'est mieux ainsi. Arrête de m'appeler …s'il te plaît…J'espère qu'un jour on pourra être de simples amis …

Un bip informa Elena que la communication était arrivée à son terme. Sa main retomba mollement, laissant ainsi le portable tombé au sol.

Je ne veux pas qu'on soit de simples amis…  
-Retrouve le alors.

La brune sursauta et se retourna brusquement. Elle se retrouva face à Stefan, appuyé contre la rambarde des escaliers menant à l'étage.

Stefan…Je …Laisse-moi t'expli-  
-Il n'y a rien à expliquer Elena. Je suis parti beaucoup trop longtemps. Je savais depuis longtemps que ce jour arriverai. Je ne t'en veux pas Elena. À lui non plus. Je sais que mon frère est quelqu'un de bien et qu'il te rendra heureuse. Je dois te laisser partir. C'est comme ça. Je ne peux rien faire contre ça.  
-Stefan…je…  
-Tu m'aime, je t'aime. Mais tu aimes Damon aussi. Et lui pareil. Vos sentiments sont plus forts que les nôtres.  
-Je suis tellement désolée…  
-Ce n'est pas grave Elena. Je ne t'en voudrai jamais.  
-J'ai l'impression d'être aussi garce que Katherine. Je suis horrible…  
-Ne dit pas ça ! Tu es tout le contraire de cette trainée ! Elle ne faisait que nous utilisée mon frère et moi. Toi tu n'as fait que nous aimer et essayer de nous protéger.  
-Au final, j'ai mis le bazar dans votre vie.  
-Aller…Arrête de pleurer Elena…

Depuis la tirade de Stefan, les larmes noyaient le visage d'Elena. Le jeune vampire la prit dans ses bras et caressa doucement ses cheveux, se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas pleurer à son tour. Il faisait ça pour les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus dans sa vie et ne le regrettait pas.

Arrête de pleurée…Il faut que tu sois rayonnante quand tu le verras !

Ils rirent de bon cœur et Elena resserra ses bras autour du torse de celui qui était maintenant son ex-petit ami et, peut-être, bientôt son beau-frère.  
Elle le repoussa doucement et sécha ses larmes.

Tu veux bien m'aidée à retrouver cet idiot ?  
-Bien entendu. Je ne raterai pour rien au monde mon frère se prenant la gifle du siècle.  
-La gifle du siècle ?  
-Le connaissant, il va te pousser à bout pour que tu t'éloignes de lui. Il est convaincu qu'il t'est nuisible.  
-Il me soûle avec ses théories du complot qui ne tiennent pas la route.

Après avoir encore une fois remerciée Stefan et lui avoir demandé mille fois pardon, elle prit une douche rapide, mit des vêtements mettant ses formes en valeurs mais lui laissant quand même une grande liberté de mouvements. La brune descendit à la cuisine où elle trouva Alaric, Meredith, Jeremy et Stefan, discutant de tout et de rien.

Tu sors ?  
-Oui. Je vais à la recherche de Damon avec Stefan.  
-Elena…Je n'aime pas que tu traine avec lui et encore moins que tu te soucie de lui.  
-Jeremy, ta sœur est majeure. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait.  
-Meredith a raison.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Jeremy. Au moindre danger de la part de Damon, je ramène Elena. D'accord ?  
-Ok…  
-T'inquiète pas, Jeremy. Il ne m'arrivera rien.  
-Bonne route !  
-À bientôt.  
-À plus…  
-On rentrera d'ici deux, trois jours je pense.  
-Je prends note.

Elena et Stefan sortirent finalement de la maison et s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture de collection que possédait le vampire. Il démarra et commença à rouler vers la sortie de la ville.

Connaissant Damon, il va vouloir s'éloigner. Mais avant, il va faire plusieurs arrêts.  
-Et étant un débauché de première, il va s'arrêté dans des villes où il trouvera des conquêtes assez intéressantes.

Elena prit une carte dans la boite à gants et commençât à mettre sur pieds plusieurs hypothèses. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, Stephan laissa échapper une réplique cinglante à propos de son frère qui mit la brune sur la voie.

Il a toujours que les filles de Salt Lake city, derrière leurs airs de sainte-nitouche, étaient de vraies nymphomanes !  
-Mais oui !  
-T'as trouvée quelque chose apparemment.  
-Oui ! Sachant que c'est un alcoolique de première, et je doute qu'il ait prit le temps d'emporter de l'alcool avec lui, il a dû s'arrêter au bout de deux ou trois heures de routes. Sachant que l'itinéraire le plus rapide jusqu'à Salt Lake city dure six heures, il s'est arrêté à …

Stefan, toujours concentré sur la route jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la brune assise au côté passager. Celle-ci parcourait avec attention la carte, jusqu'à ce que son doigt s'arrête sur une ville.

Idaho Falls. Moins de trois heures de route.  
-En route pour Idaho Falls !  
-On doit se dépêcher !  
-C'est que tu deviens douée pour retrouver les gens !  
-À force de rester avec ton frère, j'ai pris ce côté-là de lui.

Ils se sourirent et les voilà en route pour Idaho Falls.

**Ellipse de quatre heures**

Stefan et Elena s'étaient arrêtés à Idaho Falls mais Damon s'en était déjà allé. Ils reprirent donc la route vers Salt Lake City, cherchant le brun dans chaque ville où ils passaient. Sans succès. L'ainé des Salvatore avait une longueur d'avance sur eux et prenait ses précautions, soupçonnant son frère et le brun d'être à ses trousses. Il roula donc toute la journée et finit par arriver à Salt Lake City. Il fit garer son véhicule dans un parking privé et donna un faux nom à la réception de l'hôtel où il s'arrêta. Damon avait prévu de repartir me lendemain soir, pensant trompé les deux casse-pieds, comme il disait.  
Malheureusement, Elena avait réfléchie à cette éventualité. Suivant les procédés incongrus de celui qui faisait chavirer son cœur, elle élabora un plan pour le rattraper. Stefan écouta son explication en remarquant à quel point la brune avait évoluée auprès de son frère. Le lendemain, ils mettraient le plan en action.

**Le lendemain matin - 10 h**

Elena s'éveilla doucement et se leva. Elle prit une douche et enfila une tenue passe-partout. Une fois prête, elle rejoignit Stefan devant la façade. Il arborait un air détendu, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, lui donnant un air un peu rebelle avec son blouson de cuir et son jean délavé. La brune sourit et il se tourna vers elle, le lui rendant. Ils partirent vers les magasins où ils dénichèrent des

Déguisements. C'était plutôt des tenues pour passer inaperçu aux yeux de Damon qu'autre chose. Stefan se faisait passé pour un jeune ado aux airs peu amicaux et Elena pour une femme en plein shopping. La première partie du plan était en place. Ils débutèrent leur comédie aux alentours de 13h. Ils marchaient à travers la ville, Stefan passait devant les hôtels et Elena les rues marchandes. Au bout de 2 heures de traque intensive, ce fut Stephan qui le trouva le premier. Damon sortait d'un hôtel, le Blue Rose, lunettes sur le nez, un chapeau sur la tête, son sac de voyage sur l'épaule. Il le suivit, laissant une distance assez large entre eux deux. Ils approchaient des rues marchandes. Stefan envoya un message à Elena.

_Musique de fond : Invisible-Jonas Brothers_

La brune fourra son portable dans son sac et pressa le pas vers la direction que Stefan lui avait indiqué. Au bout de dix bonnes minutes, elle l'aperçu. Marchant droit devant lui, les lunettes cachaient ses yeux mais on voyait clairement son mal-être. Une dame âgée l'interpella alors.

Jeune homme !  
-hm...oui ?  
-Vous avez fait tomber ça.

Elle lui tendit une photo.

Merci ...  
-Elle est charmante.  
-Qui ça ?

Elena s'était assez proche pour entendre leur conversation. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la photo et sourit. C'était une photo de Damon et elle lors du bal sur le thème des années 70.

La jeune femme sur la photo.  
-Oui...elle l'est, en effet...  
-C'est votre fiancée ?  
-Ma fiancée ? Non.  
-En tout cas, vous formeriez un très beau couple.  
-Peut-être pas. Je ne lui apporte que des problèmes.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bêtises voyons !  
-Et pourtant, elle s'obstine à vouloir me retenir.  
-C'est parce qu'elle tient à vous ... Il faut vous laissez une chance !  
-C'est trop tard pour ça je crois.  
-Pas forcement.  
-Elena ?

La brune les avaient rejoint. Damon la fixait d'un air incrédule. Il était partagé entre la joie de revoir l'élue de son cœur la surprise, la colère contre lui-même d'avoir été trop confiant et la tristesse car il devra bientôt la quittée. La dame âgée esquissa un sourire et glissa la photo dans la main de l'ainé des Salvatore.

Bonne chance jeunes gens.

Et elle disparue parmi les passants. Damon et Elena n'avaient pas bougés, se fixant l'un l'autre. Ce fut le vampire qui brisa le silence entre eux.

qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-À ton avis, idiot ?  
-Je t'ai dit que j'en avais marre de toi alors arrête de me courir après.  
-Impossible.  
-Et pourquoi ça ?  
-Parce que je t'aime.

-...

-Stefan et moi, c'est fini.

-Elena, je...  
-Tu n'es pas responsable, ça allait arriver de toute manière. Ton départ n'a fait qu'accélérer les choses. C'est mieux comme ça.

La brune s'approcha Et lui prit la main.  
La pluie se mit alors à tomber.

Tu devrais te mettre à l'abri.  
-Pas tant que je serai sure que tu ne me laisseras pas une seconde fois …  
-Elena…  
-Damon…je sais que toi aussi tu m'aime mais tu te juges trop dangereux pour moi.  
Mais je sais mieux que toi ce qu'il l'est ou pas.  
-Tu veux que je te rappelle les…  
-Tais toi. Je sais que je me suis souvent trompée. Mais j'ai apprise de mes erreurs et je sais qu'avec toi je ne risque rien. J'ai appris à te connaître et je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien.  
-Non je ne le suis pas alors mainten…

Elena le coupa en pressant ses lèvres contre celles ardentes du brun. Celui-ci prit le visage de la jeune humaine entre ses mains et approfondis le baiser. La pluie avait chassé la majorité des passants. Seuls quelques-uns munis de parkas ou de parapluies passaient près d'eux, ne leur prêtant guère attention.  
Leur baiser enflammé n'échappa au regard satisfait de Stefan. Celui-ci rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête, se préparant à affronter la pluie. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule. Il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Klaus. Il sourit, une lueur de défi mêlée au désir dans les yeux. L'originel lui sourit à son tour puis l'entraina dans une impasse mal éclairée où il le plaqua contre le mur de briques. Le jeune vampire attira le blond contre lui et encercla sa taille de ses jambes. Klaus prit, de manière possessive, les hanches de son cadet, empêchant toute chute ou tentative de fuite. Stefan mit une main sur sa nuque et l'autre vampire réduit dangereusement la distance entre eux. Le souffle brulant de Klaus, son regard perçant et envoutant, son odeur enivrante. Le cadet des Salvatore n'y tint plus et pressa ses lèvres contre celle de son amant. Les lèvres s'épousaient parfaitement, les souffles se mêlaient entre eux, les dents s'entrechoquaient. Chacun tentait de prendre le contrôle du baiser, envahissant la cavité buccale de l'autre. Ce fut finalement Klaus qui remporta ce petit duel et mit fin à l'échange. Il observait à présent Stefan. Celui-ci, les yeux clos et les lèvres rougies, reprenait son souffle.  
Finalement, il rouvrit les yeux et sourit.

Si on allait autre part ?  
- Où veux-tu aller ?  
-N'importe où. Du moment que je suis avec toi, Klaus.  
-Stefan….

Ils échangèrent un autre baiser puis partirent main dans la main vers l'appartement de Klaus.

_Musique de fond : Heartbeat - Nicole Scherzinger ft Enrique Iglesias_

Pendant ce temps, Elena et Damon avaient rejoint l'hôtel le plus proche, main dans la main. Ils prirent une chambre pour deux personnes, la moins cher, et gravirent les escaliers jusqu'à celle-ci en quatrième vitesse. Damon ouvrit la porte et entra, suivit d'Elena. À peine eut-il verrouillé la porte que déjà la brune pressait ses lèvres contre les siennes avec empressement et maladresse, signe d'un désir trop longtemps retenu. Le vampire ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à cet élan de désir et caressa doucement ses hanches.  
La jeune femme entreprit de défaire les boutons de la chemise de Damon. Celui-ci l'arrêta dans son entreprise en posant une main sur celles qui s'affairées sur son vêtements et rompit le baiser.

Tu es sure Elena ?  
-Plus que jamais.

Le vampire sourit et déposa plusieurs baisers dans le cou de sa belle, descendant toujours plus bas. Il abaissa la fermeture éclair de la robe et la fit glissée jusqu'au sol, dévoilant une Elena rougissante en sous-vêtements de dentelle noire. Cette vision éveilla d'avantage le désir chez lui et il parcouru délicatement ce corps de ses mains, ne négligeant aucun cm carré de cette peau douce et sensible au touché. Des frissons parcouraient l'échine de la brune tandis qu'elle suivait avec attention le parcours des mains sur son corps. Elle posa ses mains sur le torse du vampire. Elle sourit et posa sa tête à l'emplacement du cœur. Les mains de Damon se stoppèrent.

Elena ?  
- Chut…

La brune ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les battements du cœur du vampire. Comment cela était-il possible ? N'était-il pas supposé s'être arrêter de battre il y a de cela 147 ans ? Encore des questions auxquelles elle n'aura aucune réponse. Tant elle était dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas le trouble de Damon, dont l'esprit complexe essayer de répondre à ses propres questions. Sentant le mal de crâne approcher, il se ressaisît et prît le visage d'Elena entre ses mains, la faisant ainsi rouvrir les yeux.

Hey…qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
- Ton cœur…comment c'est possible ?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Damon…

Elena se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Ce fût un baiser doux, tendre, amoureux.  
Elle lui retira sa chemise, la faisant lentement glissée sur les épaules larges et musclées. La chemise au sol, des mains curieuses s'aventurèrent sur le corps de Damon, défirent la boucle de sa ceinture et firent glissé le jean au sol. Les mains du vampire attrapèrent le postérieur de la brune, réduisant à néant la distance entre leurs deux corps brûlants. Elena Recula jusqu'au lit, entrainant Damon avec elle, et se laissa tombée sur le lit. Le vampire se mit à califourchon sur elle et déposa de de doux baisers de son cou à la naissance de sa poitrine. Des sous-vêtements volèrent à travers la pièce et Damon fondit sur la douce et ferme poitrine de la jeune femme. Il embrassa, caressa chacun des seins avec délicatesse, les soupirs de contentements de la brune l'encourageant à continuer. Il couvrît son corps entier de baisers brûlants, lui arrachant parfois des gémissements de plaisirs qu'elle tentait vainement d'étouffer. Elena lui retira son boxer et l'enserra(1) dans ses bras. Le souffle erratique de la brune contre ses lèvres, la chaleur émanant de son corps de déesse vinrent à bout de sa patiente. Il l'embrassa passionnément, léchant et mordillant ses lèvres rougies par leurs baisers, et se glissa entre ses cuisses. Elena désirait plus que jamais Damon en cet instant. Et il en valait de même pour lui. Le rythme affolant de son cœur, le sang battant dans ses tempes, les sens en alertes, une lueur de désir au fond des yeux, son corps tremblant d'excitations. Ils ne firent alors plus qu'un, une vague de désir violent les submergeant et leur arrachant un cri. Le rythme langoureux des mouvements, la sensation de bien-être eurent tôt fait de pousser les deux amants dans les méandres du plaisir. Les mouvements de firent plus rapides, plus puissant, la chaleur augmentant d'avantage à chaque seconde, les cris emplirent la pièce. Un dernier mouvement leur fit atteindre le point culminant de leur plaisir. Ils restèrent immobiles pendant encore quelques instants, les objets autour d'eux pour seuls témoins de leur passion passée.

Damon se laissa tomber sur le lit et attira Elena contre lui. Il l'enserra de ses bras et rabattit la couverture sur leur corps dénudés. Un sourire béat trônait sur les lèvres des deux amoureux. Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

**Le lendemain matin**

_Musique de fond : With You - Chris Brown_

Elena s'éveilla seule dans la chambre. Damon manquant à l'appel, elle décida de patienter un peu avant de paniquée. Elle se redressa et attrapa son portable qui trainait sous le lit. Plusieurs messages de Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline et Jeremy étaient arrivés dans la nuit. Elle ne prit pas le temps de lire ceux de son petit frère et de sa sorcière de meilleure amie et les supprima, sachant clairement qu'ils lui demandaient de rentrer à Mystic Falls et laisser tomber Damon. Quand à Stefan et Caroline, ceux-ci leur souhaitaient tout le bonheur possible. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la brune, qui reposa son portable au sol. C'est alors que le vampire refit surface, les mains chargées d'un plateau.

Hey ! Déjà réveillée ?  
- La grasse matinée, ce n'est pas fait pour moi.  
- Dommage.

Il posa le plateau sur les genoux d'Elena et l'embrassa tendrement. Toute cette tendresse et ces gestes amoureux ravissaient la jeune femme autant qu'ils la surprenaient.

J'adore quand tu joues l'amoureux transis.  
- Profite. Je ne serai pas tout le temps comme ça.

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner tout en s'embrassant et s'échangeant des mots doux.

Il est temps de se lever.  
- Oh non !  
- Aller, debout !

Elena se réfugia sous les couvertures provoquant un fou rire chez Damon.

Je ne veux pas me levée ! Je suis bien là !  
- Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.  
- Même nos moments ensemble ?  
- Sauf nos moments ensemble.

La brune s'extirpa de sous la couverture et pressa ses lèvres contre celles du Salvatore.

Je t'aime.  
- Moi aussi.  
- Moi plus.  
- Non, moi plus.

Ils sourirent et s'embrassèrent de nouveau.

* * *

(1)C'est Damon qu'elle enserre dans ses bras, hein .

J'espère que vous avez appréciez mon OS ^^' Je sais ! J'ai nexté Stefan trop vite ! Le fait qu'il accèpte les sentiments d'Elena pour son frère aussi vite n'est pas du tout réaliste ! Mais j'avais la flemme de développée plus . Pardon Et le passage Klefan...C'était TROOOOOP tentant ! Pardon , pardon encore !

Donnez moi vite vos avis ! :)

_Crazy Directionner _


End file.
